Punches and Bunnies
by blue.eyed.lullabye
Summary: Rukia likes bunnies...Ok she LOVES bunnies. Ichigo has a pretty damn good throwing arm. "Ichigo, take me to the carnival!" What will happen in this comedic turn of events? One-shot, rated for mild language. IchiRuki. Please REVIEW!


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Bleach. That honor goes to the fabulous Tite Kubo…**

**A/N: Alright! So this is the second one-shot I've wrote…The first Bleach one-shot…..And all…I tried to capture the characters personality well, so tell me how well you think I did that.**

**Description: Rukia likes bunnies….alright who am I kiddin, LOVES bunnies. Ichigo has a pretty damn good throwing arm. "Ichigo, take me to the carnival!"**

**I know, sounds lame right? Lol. It just came to me while I was in the shower. I am REALLY PROUD of it too! So here are the fruits of my labor!**

**Punches and Bunnies**

"Ichigo, take me to the carnival!" Rukia shouted into Ichigo's ear after he had doubled over from a punch in the gut. He had been ignoring Rukia while she was talking to him, so she had made sure that his ear was right where she needed it to be.

"Damn it. That hurts you know." Ichigo said as he began to straighten his back out so that he was standing at his full height. He was a whole foot and a few inches taller than Rukia.

"Well I wouldn't have to punch you if you would just listen to me!" Rukia said back with thick irritation. She glared up at the orange-haired boy as he glared back down. After a moment or two, Rukia turned her head, effectively ending the stare-off. She then began to continue walking down the sidewalk, getting closer to their destination; the Kurosaki household.

Ichigo, deciding to ignore their recent scuffle, hurried after her. "Why do you wanna go to the carnival anyways?" He asked her as he swung his book bag back over his shoulder.

Rukia looked up at him with a face that silently called him a dumb-ass. "Because I'm bored!" Her tone helped her face out.

Ichigo got mad again. "Well why do _I_ have to make sure that you're entertained!" He yelled back at her.

Suddenly, Rukia pulled out a handkerchief and began to silently sob as she dabbed at her eyes. Ichigo stared down at her with angry confusion.

"My son! How dare you scold my third daughter in such a way!" Isshin suddenly cried from behind them. Ichigo turned around and saw that they were closer to his house than he had originally noticed. In fact, they were right in front of the gate. So now, Rukia was putting on her fake babydoll show. It pissed him off when she acted like that.

Isshin ran over to Rukia in a panic. "Rukia, my third daughter, are you hurt in any way?" He yelled at her. Suddenly, he began to tear up as well. "Masaki!" He cried as he fell down to his knees and stared up at the sky, with his arms extended towards it. "Look at how our son treats such a sweet young lady!" He began to sob.

Ichigo had had enough of his father. He punched his dad in the face, sending him flying into the ground. "Will you shut up you stupid goat-face!" He shouted at him. Isshin just began to silently sob some more.

"Good work, my son." He complimented his son on the punch he had just received.

Ichigo lowered his face and sighed deeply, closing his eyes; extremely irritated, a vein stuck out on his forehead. He turned and opened up the gate, walking up to the front door and entering the house with Rukia on his heels. Since Karin and Yuzu weren't home yet, Rukia had put away her tissue and was now totally serious again. Ichigo angrily removed his shoes and started to head upstairs, not bothering to wait for Rukia.

Once he had made it up to his room, he opened the door and walked in; he left it open because he knew that Rukia would just follow right after him. But then, once Ichigo had put his book bag on his chair, an annoying stuffed animal jumped up and grabbed the upper half of his arm.

"Ichigoooooo!" He screamed. "You're home!"

Ichigo sighed and took his hand and flicked the nuisance away from himself. The plushy landed on the ground, skipping a few times, producing a squeak every time he made contact with the floor.

"Jeez, what crawled up your-" Kon didn't finish his sentence because Rukia had just walked in the door.

"Rukiaaaaa! My love!" He screamed as he jumped up into the air. His arms extended out towards her as tears of joy flowed out of his eyes.

_My beautiful, sweet, small-chested prize! _He thought to himself.

"I'm so glad that your-" SLAM!

Kon's face had just connected with Rukia's foot as she prevented him from touching her. She glared at the small animal and he fell onto the floor.

"Hmm." Kon said in a daze as he got up and started to walk around as if he were drunk. "H-Hard to get."

Rukia answered him with her foot crashing on top of his small and squishy body. He made a squeaking sound before he fell asleep; knocked out.

Ichigo sat on his bed and put his hands behind his head, closing his eyes and resting. He listened to Rukia's pencil tracing lightly over the paper that she was drawing on. He focused in on this sound, and was almost asleep when…..

"Ichigo? Are you awake?" Rukia asked him.

_Damn it._ He thought.

Ichigo's face twisted into a scowl as his half asleep mind registered that he was being spoken to.

"Hmm." Ichigo made a noise to show Rukia that he was still awake, and that he was listening. Sort of.

"Good." Rukia said to him. He couldn't see the expression on her face because his eyes were closed, but if he could he imagined that it would look like she was planning something.

Ichigo was close to falling asleep again, and he couldn't really hear anything that the midget was saying, so he decided to nod every once in a while and make a noise. At least he could make it seem like he was listening, and actually cared what she was saying; he didn't need a replay of what happened earlier. He would bet money that that hit would leave a bruise.

/

Rukia was drawing Chappy in her sketchpad. She didn't have any homework to do because the teacher hadn't assigned any; it was a Friday. She looked down at her drawing as she added the shading and decided that she was going to try again.

"Ichigo? Are you awake?" Rukia asked him.

Ichigo made a noise and formed a scowl, so Rukia decided that he was awake enough to make a deal.

"Good." She said to him as he nodded groggily.

_Well, maybe it's better if he's almost out. _Rukia thought in her head as a plan began to form.

She waited another minute, and then she began to speak.

"So, Ichigo, about the carnival…" She let her thought trail off into space to see if he would react negatively. When he only nodded his head, Rukia continued.

"Would you take me to it tonight? After suppers done?" She experimentally asked him, waiting to see how he would react.

"Mmhmm." Ichigo said as he turned his body to the side, ending the one-sided conversation.

Rukia smiled as she turned back to her drawing. She always liked to have things her way.

/

Ichigo jolted awake when he felt somebody's hands on his side, shaking him.

"What?" He asked as he turned over again, realizing who's tiny hands they were. What does she want?

"Ichigo, it's time for supper." She told him as she shook harder. "Damn it." She swore when he didn't respond. Rukia smiled evilly, a vein sticking out on her forehead as she withdrew her hands and stuck them on her hips. "Last chance." She said.

Ichigo didn't care at all. He wanted to go back to sleep.

Rukia swung her fist back and forward again, making contact with his head and earning a yelp of surprise as Ichigo shot straight up in bed.

"Wake UP!" Rukia shouted at him.

"Alrigh, alright. Damn it." Ichigo said as he swung his feet over the side of his bed and stood up, rubbng his tired eyes.

They walked downstairs silently and entered the kitchen.

"There you are Ichi-nii!" Cried Yuzu happily as she finished setting the table. Karin just sat there, not caring enough to say hello.

Ichigo suddenly noticed something was wrong. He didn't have his father in a headlock yet.

"Where's dad?" Ichigo asked as everyone began to find their seats.

"Rigghhhhhtttt HEEERRRRREEEE!" Isshin screamed as he tried to get a sneak attack in on his son. Ichigo, though, just stuck out his fist in the direction of the voice and took care of that problem.

"Well done." Isshin barely squeaked as his son took his seat at the table. Isshin slowly rose again, and took his seat as well.

"Come on guys! No fighting at the table!" Yuzu scolded as she pointed a big wooden spoon at them both.

"Yuzu, you gonna serve the rice or not." Karin said as she put her bowl in front of her sister's face.

"Karin! Guests first!" Said Yuzu as she pointed her big spoon at Rukia.

"Oh no! Don't worry about me! Please, save me for last!" Rukia exclaimed in her bubblegum voice. Yuzu gazed at Rukia in adoration.

"Oh! You are so kind!" Yuzu exclaimed with glistening eyes.

"Oh no! You are so kind!" Rukia said right back with the same expression.

"I think I'm gonna puke." Said Ichigo as he looked at the scene before him. This statement was followed by a scream of pain from Ichigo.

"Oh no! Ichigo, did you stub your toe?" Rukia exclaimed as she looked at him with large worrisome eyes.

_Yeah, on your foot jackass! _Ichigo thought as he stared at Rukia with anger. She just stared back with a smile.

"Ichigo! Why will you not marry this sweet and caring young woman!" Isshin screamed out as he burst into tears.

"Damn it! Will you shut up!" Ichigo shouted back at his father.

"Ichigo! Language at the table!" Yuzu said in horror.

"Why you so defensive Ichi? You like her?" Karin said evilly towards her brother.

"N-No!" Ichigo said as a blush crossed his face. Rukia just looked at him and giggled cutely, like a little school girl.

"Mmhmm. I've heard that before." Said Karin, taunting her older brother.

Ichigo clenched his hands and glared at Karin.

"Alright alright! Funs over! Can we please just eat our supper?" Yuzu said, trying to avoid any further conflict.

Everyone readjusted in their seats and waited for Yuzu to serve their rice. Once they had all been served, Rukia piped up, secretly sealing a deal and making sure that Ichigo couldn't back out anymore.

"So Ichigo, what time are we leaving for the carnival?" She said, her voice sugar sweet.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo said with a grain of rice hanging on his chin.

"The carnival! Silly-willy." She giggled at him. "You promised me earlier upstairs that you would take me tonight. Don't you remember?" She asked him, a slight evil glare making its way onto her face that only Ichigo noticed.

"Ahhh. Young love!" Isshin exclaimed as he brought his hands together near his face, dropping his chopsticks onto the table.

"I sure as hell don't!" He yelled at her. Fake tears made their way into her eyes.

"Ichigo!" Yuzu scolded him.

"But you said-"

"I didn't promise you anything!" Ichigo yelled defensively.

"Ichigo! How can you yell at such a sweet girl after denying your love for her and then denying a promise!" Isshin yelled in shock.

Ichigo sat back in his seat, sensing failure.

He turned on Rukia and looked at her with a death glare. Through clenched teeth he said "I'm so sorry. How could I have forgotten? Let's leave at eight." He was barely restraining himself from choking her for getting her way.

"Atta boy!" said Isshin. "Make sure you play the zone tonight! You only get one shot!" Ichigo slapped his dad in the face and got up from the table.

"I'm full. Thank you Yuzu, it was delicious." He complimented his younger sister.

"You're welcome!" She said as Ichigo began to scrub his dishes.

/

Rukia was upstairs in the bathroom, trying to pick out a dress to wear to the carnival with Ichigo.

_Bright yellow? Or maybe lilac with the white trim. What about dark blue? _She thought worriedly in her head. Suddenly, she stopped herself. Why was she so worried? That dumb ass was just taking her to the carnival. It was nothing more than that.

She settled on the dress that was lilac an the top and white on the bottom with the opposing colored trim; white or lilac, depending on what color the area of the dress was. She looked at herself in the mirror, and started to run a brush through her hair; worried about how she would look. She looked over at the bag of toiletries she had brought into the bathroom and noticed that there was a tube of seldom used mascara. She stared at it for a moment or two and then began to reach for it. But suddenly, she paused and pulled her hand back from its new position so that it was next to her chest. Why was she trying to look so good? And it was all for that dumb ass? Rukia's face twisted into a confused expression. She wanted to look nice…for Ichigo?

She timidly reached out for the tube again and this time she wrapped her hand around it, bringing it up in front of her face. She stared at it for a moment, and then twisted the top so that she could take out the large fluffy brush. She started to apply it, surprised at her actions. Normally, if she was going somewhere with Ichigo she would wear what she had on, and make-up wouldn't even be a thought. All she would need is a little deodorant and she would go. She didn't care what she looked like around him, so why did she now?

Once she had finished applying the mascara she put it back, and when she did her hand brushed over her other seldom used cosmetics. She looked down at the violet eye shadow and onyx eyeliner, and thought for another moment. She picked them both up, and began applying them. She hoped that Ichigo wouldn't notice that she was wearing make-up, but at the same time she wanted him to notice; and to know that it was for him.

/

Ichigo was downstairs by the door, staring at his watch as if it was the watch's fault that it was 8:10 ad they still weren't out of the house. He stared harder at it, and the let his arm fall to his side as he scowled at the wall.

_If she isn't ready in five minutes, I'm going to go and carry her out!_

Suddenly, he heard the light sound of footsteps as they started to descend the stairs. He could see Rukia walking down the stairs. His eyes slightly widened as he gazed at her.

She had changed her dress to one that Ichigo liked quite a bit; the color was only a few shades lighter than her eyes. She looked very nice, and Ichigo definitely noticed. As she got closer to him, he was able to get a good look at her face. But mostly, her eyes. They were already beautiful, but now they were played up with some light make-up. It wasn't too much, it was just right. Ichigo had never really seen her with make-up on, and she was even prettier than before. Her hair was very glossy with a healthy sheen, and was pulled back into a low bun, but that stubborn bang was still in place right between her eyes.

She walked close up to him and leaned over to put on her shoes. When she was this close, he could smell her nice scent and slightly inhaled. But, when she stood back up, she looked expectantly at his face, waiting to leave.

"Ichigo?" She asked him.

He blinked and suddenly was freed from his traitorous thoughts that were buzzing around in his head.

_What the hell? _Ichigo thought to himself about what he was thinking about earlier.

"Hey? Are we gonna leave yet?" Rukia said, a slight glare tracing its way into her features.

When the emotion of irritation crossed her face, Ichigo remembered just how much of an irritable creature she was, and scowled down at her after his mind completely cleared.

_I hate that midget. _He told himself in his mind, trying to remember that she was not someone that he would ever be interested in.

"Yeah we'll leave soon, just stop yappin." He told her. Rukia glared up at him.

"I've only said two sentences!" She yelled back at him.

"You're late too." Ichigo said as he turned around and twisted the doorknob. Rukia's face filled with anger.

"Well at least I actually tried to look nice!" She yelled at him, and the immediately wished that she hadn't as she stopped in place. What if he thought that she thought this was a date? Weren't you supposed to dress up on dates? She mentally slapped herself and waited for Ichigo to get mad at her. But, he never did. He just kept walking forward, so Rukia tried to hurry up and catch him.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't think that going to a carnival was a great chance for me to try out my new tie!" Ichigo sarcastically yelled back at her, causing many people to stare at him for treating a lady in such a way.

Rukia clenched her fists and glared at his back, once again contradicting her own thoughts and wishing that he did think this was a date. Did _she_ think of it that way?

/

After many stares from bystanders, and a few people yelling at Ichigo for his treatment of a woman, they made it to the carnival. Ichigo went up to the ticket desk and handed the woman behind the glass some money, and got some tickets in return. He turned around and made sure Rukia was still by him. When he confirmed that she was still by his side he was almost relieved that he hadn't lost her. He convinced himself, though, that he was only relieved because if he had lost her he would have to find her.

He began to walk ahead and she followed him, her eyes gazing all around the carnival and the lights that were contrasting with the darkness of the night. A smile was plastered on her face. She was genuinely glad that Ichigo was here with her. She was sure that she was going to have more fun with him here than she would if she were here with Orihime.

Orihime.

Suddenly, her heart fell at the thought of her friend. She remembered that Orihime had sort of a thing for Ichigo, and she had always been sure that Ichigo reciprocated her feelings. She was saddened at the thought, but then reminded herself that Ichigo wasn't hers, and she shouldn't even want him anyways. She took a deep breath and continued forward behind Ichigo.

"Hey, what do you wanna do first?" Ichigo asked behind his shoulder, snapping Rukia out of her thoughts.

"Umm." She responded, not sure what she really wanted to do.

"Are you _joking_!" Ichigo yelled. Rukia was surprised at how much fury was suddenly in his voice. "You've been whining about wanting to come her all day, and you don't even know why for?" He yelled at her, pointing.

Rukia's face twisted with anger. "I just wanted to come because I was bored! That doesn't mean I knew what I wanted to do!" She yelled back.

They were starting to attract a crowd. Ichigo looked around, and walked over to Rukia. He grabbed her hand to lead her away from where they were standing to keep from making a scene. Rukia's heart made a little jump when he suddenly touched her, and she tried to repress the feeling of irrational overwhelming happiness that suddenly forced its way into her chest.

"Come on, I'll pick." He said, his tone a little softer. He would never admit it, but just her touch made him a little calmer.

But she still pissed him off to no end.

Ichigo led her aimlessly, just looking for something that seemed like a good idea. He never released her hand the whole time. When he decided on a fun looking ride, he pulled her into line. He forgot that he was holding her hand though, so he didn't release it. Rukia just stared at their intertwined hands; hers so much smaller than his. The warmth of his hand completely engulfed hers, and it felt nice. She didn't like it, but she knew that she had some sort of feelings for this boy. She had already plagued him enough with her existence, though. So she tried to repress what she was feeling as good as possible.

Suddenly, Ichigo seemed to realize that he had never released Rukia's hand because he pulled hiss own back as if he had been electrocuted.

"Sorry." He said as he brought his now empty hand up to his head and scratched the back of it nervously.

Rukia saw the blush on his face, so she looked away as she said "It's alright." In the direction that she looked, though, she saw something that she could not ignore. Her eyes brightened up and widened as she ran out of line and over to the game stand.

"Hey! Where you goin?" Ichigo yelled after her. When he finished he scowled and sighed as he ran after her.

Rukia had stopped in front of a ball toss stand. Ichigo could immediately see why she had ran over here. In the back of the stand was a very large hanging Chappy doll. Rukia was gazing up at it in awe. Ichigo, forgetting he was mad, chuckled at the face she was making.

"You wanna try an win a doll eh?" Said the carny behind the counter.

"Yes! What do I have to do to win the big bunny?" She asked in excitement.

"Well, firs ya gatto give me five tickets sweetie." Said the man. Ichigo didn't like him calling her that.

Rukia, though, didn't notice. She just turned to Ichigo and looked at him, waiting for the tickets.

Ichigo went into his pocket and pulled out the red slips and ripped off five for Rukia. She grabbed them quickly and gave them to the man.

"Alright. Now, heres three balls." Said the man as he gave Rukia the large softballs. She put them down one by one on the counter in fron of her and waited for the rest of the mans explanation.

"Next, ya gotta knock down all of them milk bottles right thar." Said the man as he pointed in the direction of the glass bottles.

"Do I get three chances?" Asked Rukia, her excitement growing.

Ichigo's face softened a little more at her tone of voice. He was glad she was having fun. Suddenly, he realized that there was a chance that she may lose. She would be so sad if she didn't get that damn bunny.

"Absalutly!" Said the old carny.

"Ok!" Said Rukia, determined to win the overstuffed bunny.

"Go ahead an start now sweetie." Said the man.

Rukia pulled her arm back and shut one of her eyes, aiming at the milk bottles. Once she was confident in her aim, she threw the ball with all her might. It flew through the air and struck the wall next to the top bottle; completely missing.

"Don worry bout that hon. You got two more chances." Said the carny reassuringly. Ichigo was starting to get really mad about the carny's little nicknames.

Rukia pulled her arm back again and aimed in much the same way. This time, when she threw the softball it struck right in the middle of the bottles. It knocked away the top two rows of bottles, which was four in all. She had four bottles left to knock down; the whole bottom row. Ichigo seriously doubted that that was possible.

"Great shot!" Said the carny.

Now Rukia was all business. She pulled back her arm and aimed precisely. She threw the ball forward; really whipped it. It struck the bottom row of bottles and all but one toppled over.

"Better luck next time sweet." Said the carny apologetically.

Rukia's face fell, but then it got mad. She pulled back her arm and punched Ichigo in the arm because she couldn't reach his shoulder.

"Damn it!" She yelled.

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled at her as she hit him. "What the hell?"

The carny was staring at them strangely. He was wondering who these strange people were.

"Sorry." She said as she regained her composure. Now she just looked really sad. Ichigo looked down at her small sad face, and he decided that he was going to fix it.

He pulled out five more tickets and slapped them on the table. "Hey, get me some balls." He said to the carny, wondering at the same time how many times the carny had seen a scenario similar to this.

"Sure thing." Said the man, happy to get more tickets.

He got Ichigo the balls, and Ichigo grabbed them. He was trying to convince himself that he was only doing this because if Rukia didn't get that damn rabbit she would be crying and whining all night, while she was swinging at his face.

He pulled the ball back and threw it forward, striking all the bottles in exactly the right spot. All the bottles toppled over, proving that Ichigo had a good throwing arm and deadly accurate aim.

"Nicely done! Watcha want? Ya can get anything in the place." Said the man behind the counter.

"Give me that rabbit back there." Said Ichigo with irritation. Rukia's face lit up with so much happiness that Ichigo stopped scowling, but he wasn't smiling. He just stopped scowling. But on the inside he was actually really happy that he was able to make that expression on her face.

But then he reminded himself that it was probably just the bunny.

The carny handed Ichigo the large rabbit and Ichigo thanked him. He and Rukia began walking away from the stand, and Rukia looked at him with large eyes.

"Can I have it?" She asked him with impossibly large puppy dog eyes. Ichigo was going to tease her a little bit and say that it was his because he bought it with his money and won it with his arm, but that face made him soften up. He smiled and handed her the bunny. Rukia immediately smiled widely and hugged the oversized rabbit. Ichigo smiled at her, but quickly walked ahead so that she wouldn't notice.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She screamed in joy. "I know _just_ where I'll put him!" Rukia continued as she walked behind him.

"Yeah yeah." Said Ichigo, accepting her thanks, trying to stay cool.

They continued to walk further and further around the carnival. Rukia, having calmed down a bit from the happiness of getting her new bunny, was looking for a ride to go on. She looked left and right, up and down, and finally she decided.

"Ichigo, let's go and ride that one!" She said as she pointed at the merry-go-round. Ichigo looked down at her with a questioning look.

"That's for five-year olds." He said as she stared at the glossy horses. "But, I guess it doesn't matter, you're about the size of a five-year old anyways."

Rukia looked up at him madly and stomped on the same foot she had stomped on during supper.

"Ow!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Why are you so surprised?" She asked mostly herself as she reached into his sweatshirt pocket, searching for the tickets. Ichigo was surprised that she was suddenly digging around in his sweatshirt, so he forgot all about the pain in his toes. Once she had found two tickets she pulled them out and gave him one.

"You think that I'm gonna ride that?" he said to her lazily; over the surprise of her unexpected reach.

"Yeah. Come on It'll be fun!" She said as she walked over to the line. She seemed to be in a great mood. When they got up to the man running the large machine, Rukia asked him to watch her precious bunny. He said he would with a smile, and Rukia ran onto the ride. She looked for a glistening horse of her own, and found a purple one. She sat on it and motioned for Ichigo to sit on the pink one next to her.

"No way." He said to her. Not the pink one.

"Oh. So you think that a pink shiny horse isn't manly enough? What would be more manly? The blue sparkly one over there?" She asked sarcastically as she motioned towards a more girly horse of a different color.

Ichigo sighed and sat on the horse next to Rukia. He felt extremely out of place and kind of uncomfortable on a pink horse. Suddenly, the machine whirred to life and the horses began to go up and down, and Rukia's face had an un-erasable grin on it. Ichigo, once again, felt happy when she did. The simple ride that they were on brought so much joy to her that he couldn't help but let some of it rub off on him.

She giggled softly and looked over at Ichigo with her large violet eyes. "See? It's fun isn't it?" She said, seeing his smile. But that smile wasn't for the ride.

"Yeah." He said as he turned and looked forward, the machine turning once again, his horse ascending towards the sky.

/

Ichigo and Rukia were now just leaving the carnival; all out of tickets. Rukia had an allover happy glow, and Ichigo wasn't in as bad of a mood as he thought that he would be in. He had actually enjoyed the time he had spent with Rukia.

Rukia was beginning to shiver Ichigo noticed. He felt bad for her, so he began to shrug off his sweatshirt. Rukia noticed and was about to speak and reject it so he wouldn't have to be cold too, but he didn't let her.

"Why'd you forget your damn jacket?" He asked without any anger, which surprised Rukia. He grabed her bunny and helped her get her arms through his sweatshirt. He zipped it up, and it was so big for her that it was funny. Her hands didn't make its way out the ends of the arms, and she had given up on trying, settling on letting the sleeves hang loose. It didn't hug her body whatsoever, and reached down to her knees. Ichigo stifled a laugh, because if he did she would probably just take it off and give it back, and then she would be cold again. Rukia looked guiltily at him; he was only wearing a t-shirt. He caught the guilty look.

"Don't worry bout me, I'm fine." He told her.

"But-" She was about to apologize, but he cut her off again.

"If you're so sorry, then next time don't forget your damn jacket. He told her with a sigh, not feeling up to being angry. He wasn't even sure if he really could get angry at her while she looked so silly. They began to walk again.

"Thank you." She began. "Not only for the jacket, but for taking me too." She said as they got closer to Ichigo's house.

"Don't worry about it." He said. He almost left off the next thing he said, but he let it out anyways. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it was gonna be." He said as he looked down.

They walked in silence as Rukia let that thought marinate in her mind. "I had fun with you tonight." She said as she pulled her hair out of its pony; she was starting to get a headache since she never put her hair up. A light bit of breeze blew her hair about her face and made some of her scent flow over to Ichigo, and he got a big breath of it. He didn't mind though; it didn't smell bad, it actually smelt very good. Then, Ichigo registered in his mind that she had not only said she had had 'fun,' but she tacked on a 'with you.' He knew that it shouldn't, but it made him happy to hear that.

Ichigo could now see his house up ahead. They were almost there. He almost didn't want the night to end; he had actually enjoyed himself. No hollows, no tests, no annoying fathers. It was nice.

They got to the gate of the house and Ichigo opened it up, letting Rukia walk in first. This was a little out of character for him, but Rukia didn't say anything about it. Ichigo walked up to the front door and turned to give Rukia her bunny. She stuck out her arms to grab it and put a crushing grip on it. They stared at each other for a moment, but then Ichigo realized that this moment was just like in the movies where the guy and the girl stand there awkwardly staring at one another until they kissed. He immediately made a move to end the moment as quickly as possible.

"I'll see you upstairs." He said as he opened the door, abruptly closing it on her before she could say anything.

He leaned against the door after he had shut it. That was just too weird for him. He was standing there, actually _thinking_ about leaning in and planting one on his closest friend. On _Rukia_. What was wrong with him? He kicked off his shoes and walked upstairs, almost reluctant to face her again.

/

_That was…..weird._ Rukia thought as she stared at the door that had just been slammed in her face. She didn't think that she had done anything wrong, but Ichigo suddenly freaked out and slammed the door. She wondered if he was alright. She also secretly wished that he had made a move on her; the perfect end to a perfect night.

She turned and started to walk in the direction of a pipe that led up to Ichigo's room. Once she had found it, she tried to figure out how she would get her huge bunny up there as well as herself. She should have made Ichigo take it upstairs with him. What time was it anyways? Wasn't it late enough that she could walk through the front door and not be noticed by any of his family members? She walked back around to the front door and tried the knob. She was surprised to find it unlocked; Ichigo must have forgotten. She decided to take a chance and walk up to his room through the house. She slowly twisted the doorknob trying to be as quiet as possible. Once she slowly opened the door she closed it just as quietly and locked it. She removed her shoes but took them with her. She began to walk up the stairs, taking it step by step, trying her best to stay quiet. She was sure to skip the squeaky stair and then made her way to his bedroom. She twisted the knob and opened the door, quietly entering. When she came inside she saw Ichigo staring out his window at the ground. She smiled, because he must have been looking for her. When she closed the door it mad a small clicking sound, and Ichigo turned around and saw her. Slight relief crossed his face, but then it had confusion.

"Why didn't you come through the window?" He asked her.

"Well I couldn't get Chappy up with me, and I figured your family would all be asleep by now.

Ichigo checked the time and saw that it was a little past 10:30. She was right, no one would be up at that time. He looked at the big bunny under her arm and the remembered that she had said she knew where she was going to put it. He had kind of forgotten when he won it that he didn't really have room for it in his tiny space.

"Where are you going to put that?" He asked her. She looked at the bunny and then to Ichigo.

"In my closet." She said with a tone and facial expression that implied he was stupid. Ichigo looked at her with a glare for using that tone. Earlier, before she had gone into the room, he was a bit worried about seeing her after he had almost kissed her, but now he was just mad.

Rukia turned her back on him and tried to shove the oversized rabbit into her closet, but it wasn't an easy task. She tried pushing, throwing, and shoving it in there with her back to it, pushing with her legs. Ichigo sighed as he watched the almost pathetic display, so he got up from his bed and walked over to where she was struggling. He grabbed Chappy from her grasp and she just glared at him.

"You know, I could have done that! I'm not completely helpless." She said to him angrily.

"No, you couldn't have." He answered as he found a nook near the back of the closet that he could shove the fluffy animal in. He began to shove and after a few seconds he got it to stay where he had placed it. "And I didn't want to be up all night listening to you try." He said as he turned to her, scowling. She just looked back up at him with an equally menacing expression.

Staring down into her angry eyes, though, made it hard for Ichigo to stay mad. His eyes softened a bit as he realized how much of a dick he just sounded like.

"Sorry." He apologized to her. One of her eyebrows went up in confusion and disbelief as he apologized to her. What she had been expecting was a fight that would end with one of them bleeding and the other laughing in their bloody face.

Rukia didn't know what to say to that, so she just continued to stare up at him, speechless.

"I'm sorry for a lot of stuff. Might as well apologize while I'm at it." He said as he scratched the back of his head. This was so out of character for him that Rukia's eyes widened and she continued to stand there, without any words to say.

"Well aren't you gonna accept my gracious apology?" Ichigo asked with irritation seeping thick into his voice.

Rukia's eyes narrowed to slits as she glared up at him. At first it was kind of sweet, but now she was mad. Mad, but looking up at him, happy that he was here, happy that she saved him that night so long ago, happy that she could call him her friend, maybe even her best friend.

But she wanted more.

She gazed up at him with anger still on her face, but it was now mixed with need. She looked away from him and walked over to his chair by the desk. She grabbed it and rolled it over so that it was in front of Ichigo.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked her, extremely confused by her actions.

She was going to get what she had wanted by the door whether he made a move or not. She stood on the chair and now she was a few inches taller than the strawberry that stood in front of her.

"Don't worry about it." She said as she grabbed a fistful of his flaming orange hair. She used it to forcefully pull his head up to hers and she closed her eyes as their lips made contact.

Ichigo, however, widened his eyes at her unexpected display of affection. He had never kissed a girl before, and he had definitely never even dared to _consider _Rukia as being his first…well not until earlier that night. But, after a moment, he relaxed and closed his eyes as he accepted what had just happened.

Honestly, he couldn't be happier.

He acted upon his instincts and wrapped one hand around her waist and put his other into her raven black hair. It was a little wavy after being wrapped in a bun for the majority of the night. He found it weird the he was kissing someone who was taller than himself, but then he reminded himself that she was only that tall because she was standing on a chair. He smiled against Rukia's lips at the thought. "You're so short." He said to her, his lips tracing over hers; her lips moved with his.

She took her free hand and placed it on the side of his face, smiling as well. But then, suddenly, her smile turned into an evil grin. She pulled on his hair, pulling it away from her face;_ hard_. She stared into his eyes with anger, yet with a little left over passion.

She pulled on his hair even harder. "I am NOT short." She whisper yelled in his face.

**A/N: YAY! I really liked this one! I wanna know what you guys think to! Please please PLEASE Review me! Add me to your Author Alert too, I'm about to start on a longer fanfic (If you want the description, go and look on my profile) It is a going to be Bleach. Also, if you liked this story add it to your favs so you can reread it and I can know that you liked it that much! Also…..REVIEW ME PLEASE! It means SO much to me to be able to hear what you guys are thinking! **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
